Love Me Until It Hurts
by HaileyHeart
Summary: Abby and Owen have fled from Los Alamos, And ended up at Yellowstone National Park, where Abby and Owen are faced with new obstacles. Some more deadly than vampires themselves..
1. Welcome to Yellow Stone

**AN: Hey! New story i'm working on! Tell me what you think! Also, the main song for this story is called: Until it Hurts by Fransisca Hall.**

* * *

Yellow Stone National Park 1987...

Owen eyed his lover Abby as she starred out the window at the starry night on the train, the train that Owen left his life for. Abby looked out the window and saw a full moon, and a lot of pine trees moving so fast, it was like a flip animation book. Owen watched her long blonde locks and they hung down her back, and over her hoodie. Abby sensed Owen looking at her, and she smirked to herself before turning around. As she turned around, Owen was flushed with embarrassment and quickly turned his head the opposite direction. She grinned and said "Owen, i'm a vampire. I can sense you looking at me."

Owens head hung low and said "Sorry.."

Abby tilted her head with confusion before she lifted up Owen's head and kissed him. The two were cheek in cheek when Abby whispered in Owen's ear "Shhh, it's fine.."

They both pressed their foreheads together, and looked back out the window of the picturesque rural area, Still looking out the window Abby asked "What time is it?"

Owen checked his watch and he read "11:42 pm"

"Want to stop, and find a motel around here? I really like the area..." Abby asked.

"Sure, I think there's one a few miles ahead." Owen responded.

"Perfect."

The train pulled to a stop at the train station at around 12 am. The couple walked out of the train, and walked into the fresh mountain air. The moon was bright and white as it gleamed over the pine trees. Abby could hear the howling of the wolves with her vampire senses. In front of them was a large field, with mountains behind it, and pine trees surrounding it. Beside them was the train station called "Yellow Stone Train Station".

Abby turned around to look Owen in his big blue eyes with specks of silver in them, before asking if he was ready to walk to the motel. Owen simply responded with a nod, as he grabbed the trunk and walked down a long dirt road, with no sign of cars either. It was just...silently beautiful. Abby placed her head on his shoulder as they walked. Abby felt Owen starting to grow tired, so she wanted to give him a break. She had a mischievous idea, as she slipped her head from his shoulder. Poor Owen was too tired to even notice that Abby walked behind him before she launched herself on to his back, as he fell to the ground. As his back was on the ground, Abby took the opportunity to pin him down. She placed either knee on the side of his waist. All Owen saw was Abby's face with the starry background.

"What was that for?" Owen asked whilst smiling.

"You look like you needed a break." Abby responded.

"That was you're idea of a break? Pinning me down!"

"Yes!" Abby said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Well good job, i'm awake." Owen said as he tried to get up, But Abby wouldn't let him go.

"Aaaa-bbbyyyy we need to get to the motel!" Owen declared. But Abby still wouldn't move from his torso. Then he had an idea.

_Abby was ticklish, She said that even deadly demons can be tickled. _

Owen started to tickle Abby. She started laughing.

"Are you going to move now?" As he continued to make his lover laugh.

"Hahaha, ok." Abby said whilst getting off Owen's torso.

The two walked silently through the dirt road as they listened to the sound of the howling wolves.

xxxxxxx

They arrived at a motel called "Yellow Stone Inn" it wasn't shabby, but it wasn't beautiful. It was a mix. Abby walked over to the manager and asked for 5 nights. She paid the 200$ and they walked into their room.

The room was nice, not luxurious though. Abby nor Owen cared. The walls were red and there was 2 beds, Double sized. There was a small television set, and a balcony with a beautiful view of the mountains. It was perfect.

The two walked into the room, and observed everything. From the walls to the beds, they observed it.

"I like it. Don't you?" Abby asked.

"It's great!" Owen said with slight enthusiasm, but not a lot. He was still tired.

"We should get some rest." Owen suggested.

"Yes." Abby said as she took off her hoodie, to reveal her black t shirt. She climbed into her bed, as she waited for Owen to do the same. He hopped in his bed, and turned off the light.

Abby wanted them to sleep together, like that night back in Las Alamos. So she silently got out of her covers, and walked over to Owen's bed and slipped over the covers. Owen turned around and opened his eyes to see Abby's golden eyes. The two looked at each other for what seems like forever.

**AN: What did you think? Please review! A new chapter will be up soon!**


	2. The Nightmare

_Owen was walking down an ally way of Las Alamos, it was bare and abandoned. The ally went on forever. He never stopped walking._

_"Hey piggy! Long time no see!" Johnny the bully said. Owen quickly turned around to see him standing behind him._

_"Hey Owen! come inside and pray with me!" Owen turned his head the other way to see his mother standing there._

_"Hey pal! Come home!" His dad said as Owen ripped his head around to see his father. Owen was starting to panic, and run down the ally way. When he saw Abby standing in his pathway. He smiled, but Abby didn't smile back. She just had a plain face._

_"Go find me blood Owen. You are my new care taker, until I find a new lonely boy to use." Abby said. Owen ran passed Abby. He could hear muffled screams behind him from everyone screaming his name._

"_Owen!"_

_"Owen!"_

_"Owen!"_

_"Owen!"_

_Owen couldn't take it anymore, and dropped down to his knees, and cupped him face in his hands and cried._

_"Owen!"_

_"Owen!"_

"OWEN!"

Owen woke up to Abby shaking him. His eyes were drained with tears. He sat up in the motel bed and breathed heavily.

"Owen are you ok? I heard you breathing heavy, and you started shaking, and crying."

Owen, still breathing heavy, looked around the room to calm himself. He looked out the window and saw the night stars, along with various trees. He didn't want to make eye contact with Abby after his dream, and what she said to him. It made him think.

_Was she just using him?_

"Yeah i'm fine." Owen said as he laid down back on the bed.

Abby still sitting there, almost crying stood up and walked over to where Owen was lying. She got down on her knees so she can be eye level with him.

"Owen, what happened?"

Owen gulped nervously and took a deep breath.

"I-I had a dream I was walking down an ally way, when Johnny, My mom, My dad were all there yelling at me to come home. I ran passed them, and ran into you. You told me to go get blood for you, because i'm only you're care taker, until you find another little boy to-to _use_."

Abby's mouth opened in gawk as she started to cry.

"Owen, I would _never _do that to you. You make me feel...not empty. I would be soulless without you. With Thomas, I wasn't happy. But with you, I am. I would _never_ use you like him. I promise."

Owen sat up from his lying position, and motioned Abby to sit next to him. Abby got up from her knees and sat on the bed next to him. They both looked each other in the eyes.

"I know you wouldn't." Owen stated.

Abby leaned in and kissed Owen. Owen kissed back. They both laid back on the bed, holding hands. The only sound they could hear, was the faint rustling of the wind.


	3. Until it Hurts

Owen awoke without Abby lying next to him. There was only a note.

_Owen,_

_I hope you slept well, I am in the bathtub, please don't come in. I need to hunt tonight._

_Also, i'm sorry about the nightmare. I love you too much to do that._

_Love always,_

_ Abby_

Owen smiled, as he turned on the television. Seinfeld was on. Owen saw the show a couple of times with his mom. Owen watched it for a couple minutes before he clicked it off. He and Abby were going to hunt tonight. Well...Abby was. Owen was just going to tag along. He sighed and jumped back on the bed. He looked at his watch.

"10:08 am"

He decided he was going to take a nap until the sun set, which was 9 hours from now...at 7:00 pm. He rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Owen? Owen? We need to go hunt."

Abby shook him awake.

_That was what Abby did, she would never leave Owen behind when she hunted. She liked having him where she could see._

"Owwweeeeeeennnnnnnn.." Abby coaxed.

Owen muffled under breath, as he inhaled and exhaled. He sat up on his bed and looked Abby in the eyes. His vision was blurry, he could only see faint golden eyes. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"It's time to go get food." Abby said.

Abby was wearing her same black mini skirt, and black hoodie. She had her hair loose and it flowed over her shoulders.

"Ok." Owen said back, as he stood up from his bed and put on jeans, and a plain black t shirt. It was around 6:30, pretty dark.

"Ready?" Owen said as held out his hand towards Abby.

"Let's go!" Abby smiled as she took Owen's hand.

xxxxxxx

Abby and Owen walked down a dirt path that led them into the woods. It was dark, and cold. She smelt humans and beer.

_ They must have been drunk guys having a party or something._

Abby thought to herself. Her and Owen have been walking down a trail that led them to four guys having a campfire and drinking. It reeked like beer and smoke. Abby and Owen hid behind a tree, waiting for Abby to attack.

"Yo' Jo! Pass the joint!" A large man said with a plaid coat on. He was about 6'1 and bulky.

"Nah bro! It's my turn!" Another larger man smoked the joint. He wasn't as larger as Jo but he was close to it. He had black skin and he was wearing a leather jacket with rips in it.

Abby walked to where the 'gang' was located. Owen stood behind eyeing suspiciously.

One of the guys noticed Abby.

"Well, Well, Well...look what we have here..." All the guys looked at Abby. Owen's heart was pumping. Adrenaline rushing through his veins.

Abby stood beside the fire and looked at the men.

"Ooohhh she's a pretty thing isn't she?"

"I call her ass."

"Dibs on pussy!"

Owens anger grew stronger.

"I call mouth!"

"I call tits!"

Abby just stood there...

"I call first!" The man got up and motioned for Abby. He was about 2 inches from touching Abby, when she attacked. She pounced on him, and bit his neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" One of the men said as they went to get Abby.

She jumped him and bit his neck.

All the other guys followed towards Abby. She killed them all. She drank all their blood, when she smelt someone...someone was close. She whipped her head around and noticed Owen wasn't there.

She followed the scent of Now and Later's. She quickened her pace as she started crying.

"Help! Help! Abby!" Owen screamed. He was about 4 minutes away, Abby could hear him. She then ran as fast as she could towards him.

As she was close to finding him, she saw him lying on the ground with stab wounds all over him. One of the men must have took off and found him. She screamed.

"Owen!" As she ran to his side. The man must have took off, but she didn't care, she needed to help Owen.

He had blood coming out of his mouth, and out of his gut. Abby had tears streaming down her face.

Owen looked up at her, when he suddenly laid still.

"OWEN! NO!" She shook him, there was no use. She had to turn him.

_No I can't turn him! No! But he's dying! Abby just do it! you can save him!_

Abby took a deep breath, and bit his neck...

_Take me for all i'm worth,_

_Touch me until it burns,_

_Until it hurts,_

_Until it hurts,_

_Until it hurts..._

**Hey! Just to let you know, the quote above me was from the soundtrack for the story. It's called "Until it Hurts" by Fransisca Hall**


	4. Blood

Owen's eyes were closed. He was breathing heavy. His senses were as sharp as a razor, he could hear, and smell things that no other human could. He knew he was still in the forest, he could hear the birds and the trees. His breathing grew heavier and faster, he needed blood. His eyes flung open and saw stars and a moon. With is vampire speed he quickly got up and saw Abby standing there about to run and give him a hug.

"OWEN! You're ok!" Abby said, tears filling up in her eyes.

She ran over and wrapped her arms around Owen.

"I don't feel to good..." Owen said whilst holding his stomach, grunting in pain.

"You're hungry, relax... we will find you blood in a minute." Abby said.

Abby knew Owen was in pain, it was like when she was turned, she was in so much pain. She didn't want Owen to feel the same way, she needed to get Owen blood, and fast.

"Umm..do I have to drink _human _blood?" Owen spat out.

Owen HATED the idea of killing someone and drinking their blood. I mean, what if they had friends? a family? a _dog? _He wasn't going to risk it.

"Yeah why?" Abby said.

"I-I'm not doing it. I would rather starve than kill someone." Owen tried to look away but didn't manage. Abby's eyes were filling with tears.

"Owen stop. You don't know what starving is like.." A tear fell down from Abby's cheek.

Owen tried not to look at Abby, but it sure was hard as hell. She was sad, and had a hint of anger in her face.

"Just try...please..." Abby continued.

Owen sighed "I-I'll try. I can promise you that."

Abby smiled, as she caught the scent of the man that stabbed Owen. He smelt like beer, smoke, & semen.

With a large growl she chased after him, Owen followed. They ran down the forest, when suddenly they reached their destination. He was laying on the ground trying to crawl away screaming.

"Leave me alone you crazy bitch!"

He grabbed a broken beer bottle at Abby. She dodged it and so did Owen. Abby walked towards him, fulled vamped out. Her eyes were golden silver, and there was veins popping out everywhere.

"You stabbed him. You hurt him. You made me kill him. And now...you're dead."

Abby jumped on him and punched his head. It knocked him out instantly with her vampire strength.

"Here Owen, drink." Abby said as she pushed the body towards Owen.

Owen looked at the body. He smelt the blood right in front of his face, his neck right there waiting to be bitten, and giving him the satisfaction of the taste of blood.

"Owen, don't be afraid...please." Abby whined.

Owen just stared at him. But then his hunger grew more intensely. His stomach growled so loud Abby could hear it. She now was worrying about his hunger. But then Owen's breathing grew heavier and faster, his heart beating with anticipation. His eyes rolled to he back of his head.

"Owen? Are you ok?" Abby said with serious concern.

Owen's head shook vigorously until he let out a loud growl and ran off.

"OWEN!" Abby screamed. She chased after his scent, it lead her to him hitting his head off of a tree.

"OWEN!" Abby ran over to him and forced him off of the tree, and into her arms.

Owen started crying and so did Abby...

"Shhh...it's fine Owen...relax..." Abby said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I-I-I'm sorry... I-I-can't drink human blood.." Owen was now sobbing.

"Shhh..." Abby hushed him.

After Owen calmed down she made him look dead in her eyes.

"Owen. You have to eat." Abby said firmly but not demanding.

Owen had a look of worry in his eyes.

"Plea-"

"I'm not giving you a damn choice!" Abby argued.

Owen was in shocked, this was the first time Abby cussed. But he slowly nodded his head.

The two walked back to where the dead man was laying.

"Owen. Drink." Abby said.

Owen bent down and slowly bit into the man's neck crying. Abby walked over to Owen and hugged him.

"Good job. Shhh..sh..shhhhhh..."


	5. Meet Isabelle

**Hey! Thanks for all the review! I am continuing the story!**

xxx

Abby and Owen walked hand in hand back to the motel. It was just after 1:00 am. The moon was bright and white. The stars were like little drops of sparkles in the sky surrounded by black background. The snow was light and fluffy as it came down from the sky.

Owen looked up at the sky, examining the moon. Abby looked at him whilst he did. The way his black hair reflected the moon and the stars. His small neck, full lips, and yellow striking eyes. Abby was attracted to Owen. She loved him more than anything. Owen noticed Abby staring at him, like the night they were on the train.

"Abby, I am now I vampire, so I can notice you staring at me." Owen said as he turned his head to face hers.

"I know but you're so cute." Abby said.

Owen laughed as he picked Abby up in his arms. Abby laughed and they both stared into each other's eyes. Some kind of a connection between them. A connection so strong no one could brake it. It was like a metal door against a gun. It won't break against that gun.

Owen kissed Abby with such passion, it was indescribable. Abby kissed back with much passion also.

"I love you." Owen said as their lips parted from each other's.

"I love you more." Abby said as she put her lips back to Owen's.

xxx

The couple returned back to the motel and lied on the cheap bed. Their hands were locked on each others, as Abby quickly fell asleep. Owen than lifted Abby off the bed and grabbed some sheets and 2 pillows. He walked to the bathroom and placed Abby in the tub, and covered her with blankets and kissed her on her forehead as Owen left.

Owen walked through the woods thinking peacefully and quietly about everything that happened today. As she came across a scent. It smelt like perfume and blood. Owen quickly followed the scent and saw a vampire feeding off a human. He couldn't see what it looked like but Owen knew right off the bat, it was a female.

She looked up and saw Owen. She had long wavy ginger red hair, with pale blue eyes and fair skin. She let out a low growl to Owen, because she sensed he was scared and worried. She didn't want to scare him anymore than he already was.

"Who are you?" She growled.

"O-Owen.." He spurted out.

The female quickly got up from the man and walked towards Owen with blazing fast speed. She had a toned body, with a black tank top on with jean shorts on. She looked Owen in his yellow eyes.

"Ahh, you're a new vampire arn't you?" She said smirking.

Owen gulped and answered "yes".

"What are you doing here? Feeding?" The female said as she dimmed her eyes down.

"No, just going for a walk."

The vampire loosened up a bit and gave a small smile.

"How old are you?"

"12. What about you?"

"12. But i'm mature for my age." She snorted before saying "Literally."

The two laughed, as the female motioned for Owen to sit on the ground with her.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Owen asked.

"Because I could sense you're a newbie, and I know you're no threat to me."

"W-well why didn't you smell me coming?"

"When you feed, you're mind is set on one thing only. Blood."

Owen nodded and then said "What's you're name?"

"Isabelle. But you can call me Izzie."

"Well.._Izzie.._thank you for not killing me." Owen said.

"You're lucky. I would have had you're ass on a stick!" She joked.

They both looked ahead at the night sky. Everything went serious. The only thing you could hear were the faint sounds of crickets, before Isabelle spoke up.

"You're _dead _Owen." Izzie said still looking ahead, not even bothering to look at Owen.

Owen sighed and said "I know.."

Isabelle nodded and said "Good luc-"

Isabelle stopped and sniffed.

Vampire.

Izzie and Owen both stood up, fully attentive of the vampire that was coming there way..but Owen smelt something familiar about this scent...

"ARR!"

Abby jumped out through the woods running towards Isabelle.

"Owen stay back!" Izzie screamed at Owen, before launching herself at Abby.

Owen jumped between the two, before Abby accidentally bit Owen's shoulder. Owen screamed in pain, as he fell to the ground holding the wound.

"OWEN!" Abby and Isabelle said both in _perfect _synchronization. As the fell on there knees to help him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Abby growled, as she was holding Owen's arm.

"YOU BIT HIM! GET AWAY FROM OWEN NOW! BEFORE I'LL KILL YOU BITCH!" Isabelle screamed at Abby.

Abby's anger grew stronger, as she launched herself at Isabelle the two fought before Owen stepped in and screamed "ENOUGH!" still clenching his shoulder, as the bite started to go away.

"Owen who is this?" Abby said calmly but sternly.

"Abby...meet Isabelle..."

**Hope you liked this chapter! I don't know if I should do the _whole _story with Isabelle. But if you would like me to, just ask and I will! **


	6. Acceptance

**Hey guys! I'm continuing with Isabelle in the story, I think she might be a good character to bring more drama into it. Anyway, enjoy!**

Xxx

"Isabelle? Who the heck is that?" Abby said angrily.

"I am dumbass!" Isabelle shouted at Abby. Abby let a snarl.

"STOP!" Owen screamed.

Owen walked between the two as they were about to kill each other.

"Abby, I went for a quiet walk when you were sleeping. I walked and smelt another vampire and it let me to Isabelle. We introduced each other and now were friends. Are you ok?" Owen asked quietly.

Abby dimmed her eyes at Isabelle. Isabelle did the same. Abby quietly walked over to Owen and kissed his cheek.

"I'm fine." Abby whispered in his ear. Owen smiled and nodded. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

Izzie walked over to Owen and kissed his cheek, and said "I'll see you later." As she ran off into the bare forest. Owen was blushing, meanwhile Abby was shaking with rage. He turned to see Abby about to kill someone, when Owen brought her into a hug, and calmed her. He kissed the top of her head.

"I hate her. I really do." Abby said not sternly but happily. It made Owen laugh.

"I know Abbsters, but she is actually really nice." Owen said sweetly, gripping Abby in a tight hug.

Abby dimmed her eyes and stuck out her head to Owen's, so they could be face to face.

"_Abbsters?_" Abby said annoyingly.

"I-um..sorry?" Owen said cautiously.

"HA! She doesn't even like the nick name you gave her Owen." Isabelle snickered running back to Owen and Abby. Abby was now _pissed _to see the red head again. Abby usually didn't curse, but she felt 'pissed' was the right word to use in that sentence.

"I never said I didn't like. And why are you back here anyways?" Abby argued. Owen was so annoyed he wanted to hang himself.

"Oh really? I heard you say '_Abbsters_' very, very angrily. Did you not hear that Owen?" Isabelle sneered back to Owen. Abby and Isabelle were both staring at Owen expecting him to answer the answer each of the girls want.

Owen just rolled his eyes and turned his head and said "I'm done!" whilst throwing his hands up in surrender and he walked off into the forest back to the motel.

The girls growled at each other. As Abby ran after Owen in sorrow. Isabelle ran back to her bear cave.

Xxx

"Owen!" Abby screamed as she ran for her mate. Owen just kept walking and looking ahead as he did so. Abby finally caught up with him.

"Owen, please i'm sorry. She was making me mad, and she _kissed _you and I don't like someone other than me kissing you." Abby pleaded walking beside Owen.

"She's just tryin' to get you mad. She likes to joke around sometimes. I could tell when I talked to her." Owen said, not even stopping to look at Abby.

"Ok, i'm sorry." Abby pleaded again, tears filling her eyes.

Owen sensed she was crying. He stopped and turned to her with wide eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Owen suddenly became sweet and quiet.

"I'm sorry.." Abby said sniffling.

Owen brought her into a big hug. He kissed her head, forehead, the top of her nose, her cheek, and finally her mouth. It made Abby giggle.

"You don't have to feel threatened by _anyone _taking my love for you." Owen said, bringing back a stray of hair from Abby's face. Abby nodded.

"Owen you're hungry, and so am I. We need to go feed." Abby said wiping away tears from her eyes.

Owen made the biggest pout ever. It made Abby laugh.

"Come on..." Abby said sweetly, as she playfully pushed Owen.

"I don't wanna eat." Owen said still making a big pout, and turning his head to the side. Much like a child not wanting to eat their vegetables at dinner time.

Abby grinned and said "Let's go..."

"Pwweeaassseee!" Owen baby pleaded, not wanting to kill anyone else.

Abby just responded by pushing Owen into the forest.

"Do I have to?" Owen asked as he was being pushed.

"Yes." Abby said.

"DANG IT!" Owen screamed as they both ran off into the forest.

xxx

Abby and Owen walked back to the motel holding hands. Owen didn't want to kill the hiker walking through the National Park, but he had to...or at least Abby made him. But the pain in his stomach no longer hurt.

The couple reached the motel and changed into pajamas, well Owen did. Abby slept in the nude, like she always did. But for Owen, he wore a black t shirt, and sweat pants to bed.

The two climbed into bed together, and just talked until they fell asleep. It was around midnight.

"So why do you like Isabelle?" Abby asked curiously.

"I don't know...she seems nice..and when I sniffed her out, she could have killed me, but didn't." Owen answered, grabbing Abby's hand.

"Where does she live?" Abby asked.

"I think in some kind of bear cave about a mile from here.."

"What was she doing when you met her?"

"Feeding."

"How old is she?"

"12..more or less.." Owen gave a wink to Abby.

"Oh." Abby sighed.

"Everything ok?" Owen asked concerned with Abby's mood.

"Yeah, i'm fine..but..i'm nervous she'll try to take you away from me..I know you love me more..but you know.." Abby answered quietly.

"Abby, being deeply loved by you, gives me strength, while loving you gives me courage. Courage to do _anything, _courage to face my fears...courage..to move on from my old life.." Owen said.

Abby smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I love you." Abby said.

"I love you _more_." Owen replied.

xxx

Owen woke up at 1 am. Abby was still asleep beside him. He decided he wanted to show Abby how much he loved her. He quietly got out of bed and got to work.

He wrote a note on the bedside table reading:

_My dearest Abby,_

_Walk out the window of this room, and there will be a path leading you to wondrous adventures._

_Owen_

xxx

Abby woke up with no Owen beside her. She immediately started to get worried, and hopped out of bed. She went to go get her hoodie before seeing a note on the table. She read it and smiled. She put on her clothes and walked out the window to 'her path of wondrous adventures'. _  
_

She walked out of the window and saw the moon escalating over various notes taped across the trees that read "Follow these arrows".

She walked across a trail and followed the arrows to a big flowery field with Owen standing in the middle of the field.

She laughed and smiled.

Owen took out a piece of paper from his pocket and read it.

"My dearest Abby, I love you once, I love you twice, I love you more than beans and rice." Owen screamed so Abby can hear him from all the way back there, but there was really no use, she was a vampire.

Abby practically cried, her eyes beaming with happiness.

She ran over to Owen and hugged him so tight his eyes practically popped out of his head.

"Thank you. I love you." Abby said, not letting go of Owen.

"I love _you_." Owen said.

xxx

Owen and Abby lied on the flowery terrain. Looking up at the stars, and the bright white moon, before they smelt a very familiar scent, blood and perfume...

Isabelle.

"Wow, nice romantic montage you got goin' on here.." Isabelle said, walking through the trees and into the field.

Abby and Owen sat upright.

"What are you doing hear?" Abby asked annoyed. Owen did want her to leave, but didn't say anything to be polite.

Isabelle snickered. "I smelt you're happiness shit, from my cave. If you guys start fucking i'm out."

The two looked embarrassed.

"Can you go?!" Abby asked harshly.

"Calm you're tits blondy, I just came by to say i'm sorry for 'pretending' to hit on you're boyfriend. That was uncalled for." Isabelle said.

Abby looked confused. But nodded as an acceptance. Isabelle had a small grin on the right corner of her mouth and nodded, as she walked off.

"Yo red!" Abby screamed after Isabelle. Owen looked confused because she used the term 'yo'.

Isabelle turned around, her ginger hair flowing with the movement of her head.

"What?" She asked.

"I'll see ya' around." Abby said. Owen grinned.

"Sure." Isabelle smiled and with her vampire speed, ran off.

Owen turned to Abby.

"Wow...you were really good.." Owen complemented.

"Ehh..she might be alright after all.." Abby smiled as she kissed Owen.


	7. Were Gonna Fight

_xxx_

_Abby was sleeping, she felt nothing but peaceful slumber. Suddenly she woke up with a violent grab on her. She screamed and screamed, he grabbed her neck and pinned her down on to the rug below her bed, the rug was a whitish - gray color, Abby always liked that rug it was her favourite color. Her Uncle didn't hear her screams just a thirst for what he wanted. Blood. She thought she was going to be raped, or worse..murdered. He grabbed her head and pinned her. Her nails dug into the ground, before he bite into her shoulder..._

"NOO!" Abby screamed as she jerked up from the bed in a violent matter.

Owen flew up from beside her, in a screaming panic in his stomach. He looked at Abby who was covered in tears. He took Abby in his arms.

"Abby, it's ok..shh, it was just a dream...just a dream." Owen's voice was having a calming affect on her. She sighed and closed her eyes slightly.

"Owen..my Uncle.." Abby started to say but couldn't continue.

"What about him?" Owen asked with his chin a top of her head.

"He's coming for me..." Abby said starting to cry.

Owen took Abby from his arms so she could look directly at him.

"What do you mean?" Owen asked very concerned.

"You see..when you have a dream about the vampire turning you again. It's a sign there coming for you. My dream was about my Uncle Razirel, and him turning me. And it doesn't matter where we run, he's coming for us." Abby said sternly.

"Do you know why he's coming?" Owen asked.

"Let me vision it."

_Vampires of Abby's age could have visions, could read peoples minds. It was weird, but Abby liked it._

Abby closed her eyes.

_She saw her Uncle Razirel flying towards a sign reading "Yellowstone National Park". He had his nostrils flaring, and his beading yellow eyes staring at the forest ahead of him. He was growling. Abby could tell, he was mad. His breathing become more rapid, and faster. He flew faster, and faster, his only thought was "Kill Abigal."_

Abby's eyes eyes widened as she turned to Owen looking scared. Owen was concerned.

"He wants to kill me."

xxx

Owen was pacing back and forth across the room, Abby was trying to calm him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WANTS TO KILL YOU?!" Owen was so mad, he wanted to kill someone.

"I don't kno-" Abby stopped she had another vision.

_Her Uncle was sitting with his friends Marzo, & Ramu. Two of the most highly experienced vampires out there.  
_

_"So hows you're little sexy niece doin'?" Ramu asked._

_"Yeah, I haven't seen the little bitch, since she was around 8." Marzo added._

_"After I turned her, she left and I never saw her again. I don't know where the hell she went but, I can sense she has a mate." Razirel answered._

_"Hmmm..I wonder what her and her so called 'mate' do at night.." Ramu chuckled. All the rest laughed._

_"Yeah, I wanna fuck that kid so bad, she'll need all the blood in the world to get back to normal." Marzo laughed._

_"Why didn't you fuck her Razirel? You did have to take care of her when her parents left. You should have got the chance!" Ramu asked._

_"I was going to that night but, I was hungry. I needed to feed." Razirel answered back._

_"YEEAAHH RIGHT!" Marzo and Ramu said in synchronization. _

_"I WAS!" Razirel sneered._

_"Sure." Ramu said._

_"You wouldn't have touched that girl if you ain't hungry. Let alone fuck her senseless!" Marzo added._

_"I would have to!" Razirel growled._

_"You're all bark, no bite. Find the bitch, and we'll all get a chance at that sweet, sweet ass of hers." Ramu suggested._

_"Fine. We'll fuck her and kill her, and maybe even hurt her lil' mate too!" Razirel laughed._

_They all laughed._

"They want to rape me, and kill me...and kill you too.." Abby said about to cry.

"Who? Who the hell is 'who'?" Owen asked.

"His friends Marzo and Ramu. The most highly experienced vampires out there." Abby said quietly.

"Were leaving. Leaving now. They are not going to hurt you." Owen said as he went over to the dresser and started to pack clothes, before Abby walked in front of him.

"No." Abby said dreading in Owen's eyes.

"No?" Owen asked almost unbelieving.

"No. I'm ending this once and feral. Were gonna fight."


	8. Meet Mason

xxx

"_Fight? _What do you mean 'fight' Abby?" Owen said angrily.

"Were gonna kill him. I'm not leaving somewhere that I like because he's coming for me. No, not again." Abby answered sternly.

"We can't face up against two of the most experienced vampires out there, Abby. AND there's you're Uncle too!" Owen said as he continued packing the bags. Abby stood in front of Owen once again, blocking the drawer. Owen looked flabbergasted.

"Yes we can. Owen please, I want to end this once and feral. Please..." Abby said locking their golden yellow eyes together.

Owen looked into Abby's pleading eyes and thought '_please..._'

"Ok.." Owen said hesitantly. Abby wrapped her arms around him and kissed him over and over.

"But..." Owen said, stopping Abby.

"Were getting help." Owen said about to leap through the window.

"Help, what?" Abby looked at Owen.

"Stay here." Owen said leaping through the window.

Abby just stood there, already missing Owen.

xxx

Owen ran through the green terrain. Slashing down bushes that were in his way. He came across the field where he told Abby his short but cute poem.

"_I love you once, I love you twice, I love you more than beans and rice."_

Owen kept thinking that over in his head whilst running.

_I love you once, I love you twice, I love you more than beans and rice._

_I love you once, I love you twice, I love you more than beans and rice._

Owen was now running faster than any other vampire could. His heart was beating out of his chest. His breathing so heavy, it was like a bull.

He ran, and ran until he was close to the scent of perfume and blood.

He came across a large bear cave, with a large river behind it, with pine trees everywhere. He walked in and heard Isabelle's growl, more like a snarl even.

"It's me Owen." Owen said walking towards her. The growling stopped.

"I should have known, I could smell you're scent but couldn't figure out who's it was." Isabelle said.

"Can we go for a walk?" Owen asked pointing out of the cave and into the forest. Isabelle nodded.

They walked through the forest not talking until Isabelle spoke up.

"What's going on?"

"Abby & I are in danger." Owen said. Isabelle stopped and turned to Owen, tilting her head to the right, concerned.

"She had a dream that her Uncle Razirel, was turning her again, and then she had a vision of him flying towards our motel. And then she had another vision of him talking to his friends Ramu and Marzo, about how there gonna rape Abby, and make me watch." Owen continued.

"Ramu and Marzo...the experienced vampires?" Isabelle asked. Owen nodded in response.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Fight with us." Owen said very serious.

"Yo, dude. If you think i'm risking my life-"

"Please, were all under a death sentence. We need help. I'm not letting anyone touch Abby. _Never._" Owen pleaded. Isabelle was thinking. All you could hear were crickets and the water flowing from the river stream behind Isabelle's cave.

"Fine. I'll help." Isabelle said, Owen let out a sigh of relief.

"But, since you've got the most powerful vampires on you're asses, were _all _gonna need help." Isabelle said.

"Help? What-" Owen was interrupted by Isabelle cupping her hands to her mouth and letting out a howl. Owen was confused.

Suddenly he smelt something coming his way. A large black male wolf walked towards them. If he stood up, he would be at least 9 ft tall. He was one big ass wolf. He growled at Owen, not even looking at Isabelle. He snarled his teeth, Owen did the same. Quickly the wolf shape shifted into a human boy. He had black hair, tan skin and bright green eyes. He was around 15 to 17 years of age. He was wearing a flannel shirt, and ripped blue jeans. Still looking at Owen he asked Isabelle what was going on.

"Owen and his mate are in danger..they need our help and quick." Isabelle said.

"Danger? What kind of danger?" The wolf asked.

Isabelle told the wolf.

"Ramu, and Marzo. Ha, I have connections with those two." The wolf said. Owen and Isabelle looked at him, asking him to continue.

"When I was a young pup, and before I was turned. My family were friends with them. After I was turned into a werewolf, Ramu and Marzo killed my family. They thought of me as a threat, no longer a friend. So, I ran off into Yellowstone, met Isabelle, and started a pack." The wolf said.

"What's you're name?" Owen asked.

"Mason. Mason Wildes." He said.

"Where's you're pack?" Owen asked again.

"Feeding off a dear in the outskirts of the park." Mason answered.

"So will you help us?" Isabelle asked. Owen waited for the response.

"Me and Liliana will help. My pack will stay out of this." Mason answered.

"Liliana?" Owen asked confused.

"My mate."

"Ok thank you for helping me and Abby." Owen said to both Mason and Isabelle.

"I'm getting my revenge on them. _Bad." _Mason smirked. Owen chuckled.

The conversation was ended by a howl. Mason's ears pricked as he ran for it. That big black wolf was gone. But really, he just started.

xxx

Isabelle and Owen ran back to the motel. Owen jumped through the window, when Isabelle waited outside.

"You can come in." Owen said. Isabelle smiled as she walked through the window. She examined the room.

"Abby's just in the shower, she'll be out soon." Owen said.

"Oh lovely." Isabelle said, as she sat on the bed.

Abby walked out wrapped in a towel. She saw Isabelle and was surprised. She could smell her, but was still surprised. Isabelle rolled her eyes and looked the other direction as Abby got changed.

"You can look now." Owen said to Isabelle.

She turned around to see Abby in a black hoodie and skirt.

"What's going on red?" Abby asked.

"Me and my werewolf friend Mason and his mate are going to help you fight. Mason's helping because Ramu killed his parents after he was turned." Isabelle said looking at Abby.

"Why are you helping?" Abby asked again. Isabelle smirked.

"I could never pass up on a good fight." Isabelle said. Owen smirked. So did Abby.

"When are these dickheads gonna be here anyway?" Isabelle asked.

"2 days." Abby answered.

"Well we will start training tomorrow." Isabelle said.

**Hey! How do you like the fight so far? Sorry if it sounds just like "Twilight Eclipse", but i'm not attending it to be.**


	9. Mason Wildes Story

**Hey! I've decided to do a 'Mason Wildes' story/POV for this chapter!**

Mason heard the howl coming from his mate Liliana. He ran off from the vampire couple, and Isabelle. He met Isabelle when he ran from his home town Nebraska, to Yellowstone Park. He ran away from Nebraksa because of Ramu. He killed Mason's family because Mason was turned into a werewolf at age 16. He feared that Ramu was going to kill him too. Werewolves were vampires worst enemy. Ramu was a close family friend, even if the Wildes family didn't know he was a deadly demon who killed people for blood. He met Isabelle when he was feeding off a dead deer in the forest of Yellowstone. She smelt blood and was drawn to the deer. Mason didn't know how to respond to a vampire in front of him growling. He was a new wolf, and omega at that, he didn't even try to growl at Isabelle, but just rolled over on his back and surrendered. Isabelle took this as a sign to 'play nice' with Mason. The two have been pretty good friends ever since. Isabelle protects Mason. Mason protects Isabelle..as easy as that. But one day as he was hunting for food, and he came across a new werewolf feeding off a dead buffalo. The wolf was a color no other scene by anyone. It was a rare red brown, with flecks of gray, and white in it. It was an amazing color to look at. Mason sniffed the air and sensed it was a female. She let out a low growl to keep Mason 'on a leash', and not attack her. She was too a omega. Mason walked over to her, the female just rolled over surrendering like Mason did when first meeting Isabelle. Mason just sniffed her. The female stood still, not wanting to be bitten. Mason backed up, and shape shifted into his human form. He stared at her.

"It's alright, i'm not gonna hurt you." Mason said, waiting for the female to turn.

She just stood there sniffing the air at Mason, to see if he was threatening to attack her. He wasn't. She shape shifted into a _beautiful_ strawberry blonde girl, with pale skin. She had the most beautiful eyes Mason ever saw. They were a light turquoise color with specks of silver in them. Mason just stood there, in gawk on how beautiful she was. She was around 5'7, and had an hourglass body type. She had a tight body, and healthy hair. She was like a model.

"H-hi, i'm Mason, M-ason Wildes." Mason stuttered to the young girl, about 15-18 years of age.

"Liliana, Liliana Izel." The wolf said. Still looking at Mason in curiosity, if he means being nice or just playing her.

"How old are you?" Mason asked.

"16."

"Same."

The two wolves fell in love after that, have 5 kids, and now have a pack. The kids automatically turn into werewolves if they're born from one. The kids names are "Aurora", 13. "Lionel", 17. "Eztili", 5. "Zyana" 10, and "Meztili", 15. The young wolves will keep growing, because they were not bitten. If bitten as a human by a werewolf, you will turn and stay the age you remain. Quite like a vampire, but different species of demonic killer.

Mason ran to the howling of his mate's voice. He ran to his den in the outskirts of Yellowstone, where he found his 5 kids lying in the little grass bed Mason and Liliana made for them. Liliana walked out of the cabin, that was once abandoned but now their home, and walked towards Mason smiling.

"Where were you?" Liliana asked.

"Isabelle. We have trouble with a vampire couple...you see, Isabelle's new friends Abby and Owen, are in danger. Abby had a dream about the man that turned her, is coming for her...and get this...one of the vampires is Ramu..yep, Ramu that was my 'best friend', that we played together all the time, hung out with my parents and then killed them after I was turned Ramu. The other one is some dude named Marzo, and Abby's Uncle Razirel. They want to rape her, kill her, and make Owen watch. We have to help them. Isabelle's helping too." Mason said. Liliana was in shock.

"We will fight." Liliana said.

Mason brought her in a passionate kiss.

"What's for dinner?" Mason asked between kisses.

"Chicken wings." Liliana responded, out of breath from the kiss.

"I've never loved you more." Mason said bringing her in for another.


	10. Liliana Izel Story

**Hiii guys! I'm doing Mason Wildes mate Liliana Izel's story/POV**

Liliana Izel howled to her mate Mason. She didn't know where he was, or if he was ok. She couldn't leave her 5 wolf pups behind. She called him and he returned. She met Mason about 10-15 years ago. She left her home town Wyoming to Yellowstone Park, after she was bitten by her mom at 16. Liliana knew her family were all werewolves. Her dad, her mom, even her older sister Zaya. They were all in a pack with their cousins, aunts, uncles, etc. She knew one day she had to be turned into one, but she didn't like the idea of following the rules of the Alpha Joey. But push came to shove and she was turned. So she left and ended up at Yellowstone. She loved the way the park looked. It was majestic, beautiful, gorgeous even. All the other trees flow perfectly in synchronization. She loved it there. But the first day, she already missed her family. She knew if she went back, there would be a lot of consequences. So she stayed. On the third night at Yellowstone, she was feeding off of a dead buffalo, when she heard a noise and lifted her head to find a random black wolf standing there. He was big, and bulky, with flashy jade green eyes. He was a werewolf. She growled, just to let the male know she was scared, and to back off of her. The wolf came and sniffed Liliana, she rolled over and surrendered with her paws up in the air. The wolf just stepped back and shape shifted into his human form. He was tall. Around 5'11-6 ft. He had black hair, green eyes, and tan skin. His muscles were rippling. He wanted Liliana to change, but she just stood there. But after 5 minutes of vigorous begging for her to change, she finally did. She stood there in her human form, and the boy was looking at her in gawk. She was embarrassed. Was she really that ugly?

"H-hi, i'm Mason, M-ason Wildes." The young wolf introduced.

"Liliana, Liliana Izel." Liliana introduced back.

"How old are you?" Mason asked.

"16."

"Same."

The two wolves fell in love after that, have 5 kids, and now have a pack. The kids automatically turn into werewolves if they're born from one. The kids names are "Aurora", 13. "Lionel", 17. "Eztili", 5. "Zyana" 10, and "Meztili", 15. The young wolves will keep growing, because they were not bitten. If bitten as a human by a werewolf, you will turn and stay the age you remain. Quite like a vampire, but different species of demonic killer.

Liliana howled to her mate as he rushed back. She walked out from the cabin they live in, to the forest where Mason was standing.

"Where were you?" Liliana asked.

"Isabelle. We have trouble with a vampire couple...you see, Isabelle's new friends Abby and Owen, are in danger. Abby had a dream about the man that turned her, is coming for her...and get this...one of the vampires is Ramu..yep, Ramu that was my 'best friend', that we played together all the time, hung out with my parents and then killed them after I was turned Ramu. The other one is some dude named Marzo, and Abby's Uncle Razirel. They want to rape her, kill her, and make Owen watch. We have to help them. Isabelle's helping too." Mason said. Liliana was in shock.

Liliana knew that Isabelle was Mason's protector when he first came to Yellowstone. She helped him hunt, build a den, and help him fight. The two were close together. She had to help them.

"We will fight." Liliana said.

Mason brought her in for a passionate kiss.

"What's for dinner?" Mason asked between kisses.

"Chicken wings." Liliana responded out of breath.

"I've never loved you more." Mason said, making Liliana laugh.


	11. Were Training Tonight

xxx

Abby woke up from the motel bed, with Owen keeping guard. He didn't want Abby to be taken in her sleep. Even though she was a vampire and she can sense it, he wasn't going to risk it.

"Owen, you don't have to keep guard." Abby said sweetly, whilst stretching.

"Ha, you think i'm giving myself a choice." Owen said looking out the window, not even at Abby.

"Owen..it's around 1 am, you need to sleep, before the sun comes up." Abby said, walking over to Owen kissing his cheek.

"Nope." Owen said, still looking out the window.

"Owen, c'mon- Wha!" Abby screeched as Owen picked her up from the ground, and grabbed some pillows and a blanket, walked to the bathroom and placed her in the tub.

"I'm going to circle the motel. Get some sleep, i'll be back before the sun comes up." He chuckled before saying "Obviously."

Abby just shook her head. Owen kissed her on her forehead, tucked her in, checked the make sure the blinds were closed completely, and jumped out.

xxx

Owen was circling the motel. Keeping guard of _any _possible vampires. Abby was never going to be hurt with Owen around.

Owen circled for about 5 hours. It was now 6 am. The sun was about to come up, so Owen had to go back inside. But suddenly his stomach growled, he needed blood. But the sun was about to come up any minute. Owen quickly ran to the forest, and found some hikers by the lake with their dog. The man was with his wife. His dog was a red Doberman Pinscher. His ears were cropped up, and his tail was docked. He was pretty intimidating.

Owen hid behind the bushes and was ready to attack. He leaped out on to the man, and latched on to this torso and bit his neck. His wife was going crazy, the dog tried to bite Owen but there was no use.

Owen was now getting used to hunting. He still didn't like it, but he had to get Abby blood, without her leaving the motel. She needed to stay safe.

With a sharp twist, he broke the man's neck and fed off him. Now next was his wife. He did the exact same thing, latched on to her torso, bite her neck, and break it. She fell to the ground. The dog was still trying to attack Owen, but stopped and ran off. Owen let it go. He had to find some kind of jug to get the rest of the blood in for Abby. And there it was...floating in the river. A milk carton. Owen quickly grabbed it, filled it with blood, made the murder look like a bear attack and ran off.

Owen could make a scene look like a bear attack. By using claw marks on their skin, and the holes in their neck, rip down to look like thicker fangs had penetrated them, so they won't have to run from police now.

Owen was now running for dear life to beat the sun. His heart was pounding, adrenaline gushing, eyes popping, he needed to get home. He ran and ran, until he finally reached the motel, jumped through the window, but before he fully entered the window, his left ankle got exposed to sun.

"OW!" Owen said in a demonic voice. As he crawled in the motel, pulling down the blinds quickly.

Abby rushed out of the bathroom and saw Owen holding his ankle.

"Owen?! Are you ok?" Abby said rushing over to Owen's side.

"Yeah, i'll be fine. Here's some blood." Owen got his one hand and grabbed the milk carton, and gave it to Abby whilst holding his ankle still.

"Owen, stop you're hurt." Abby said grabbing Owen's hand gently off the wound and touching it herself. It was bleeding, and blisters were popping out.

"I'm fine, now drink." Owen said, as he put the milk carton to her mouth.

Abby drank vigorously, and looked back at Owen, who was still looking at the burn.

"Are you _sure _you're ok Owen?" Abby asked.

"Yes. Were all training tonight for the fight. Me, you, Isabelle, Mason, and his mate Liliana." Owen said.

"Ok, there coming tomorrow at noon. Since there coming in the afternoon, it must be cloudy, or else they wouldn't show." Abby said back.

"Ok, we will leave at 10 tonight." Owen said.


	12. Thank You

_Training Day..._

Owen and Abby walked hand in hand as they made their way down to an open field to practice training. As they reached the field no one was there. The field was very large. There were trees surrounding it, and a giant rock by the trees pointing right into the field. The rock was like the "Lion King's Pride Rock." But smaller, and not covering the entire field. The grass was dead from the snow covering it in layers, but the moon that escalated over it made it look so alive. Abby's hand was shaking in Owen's. Owen turned to see Abby almost in tears.

"Abby what's wrong?" Owen said, cupping her face.

"I'm scared to face the man that turned me." Abby said as a single clear tear fell from her right eye, and on to the ground of the moon covered snow.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone touch you, I _promise_." Owen said kissing the single tear from her cheek.

_Promise. _It was a word Abby never used. It was such a strong word, with so much meaning behind it. Abby never used it, and neither did Owen, until now.

"Thank you." Abby said. Owen just kissed her passionately before interrupted by a single red head walking in on them.

"Seriously?" Isabelle said gagging. "Get a room."

The couple just rolled their eyes and smiled. Isabelle smiled back before hearing growling behind her and turning.

Mason and Liliana walked on top of the "Simba's Pride Rock" growling at Abby and Owen as a sign of protection towards themselves.

Owen and Abby just stood there. Not growling, not glaring, nothing.

The werewolf couple walked down from the rock towards all the vampires.

Owen and Abby never really knew how _big _these wolves were. They were fucking _huge_!

Mason just nodded at Isabelle who nodded back. The two male's in the group, Mason and Owen just stared each other down almost for dominance. Abby just gave Owen a light push telling him to stop. Liliana gave a small growl to Mason.

"Ok everyone ready? I've fought vampires before. You need serious concentration. Especially for Ramu, and Marzo. They'll be tough to beat." Isabelle said whilst walking around. Everyone just stared.

"Owen, fight with me, Abby fight with Liliana. Mason just watch for now." Mason nodded.

Owen ran for Isabelle, Isabelle just stood there grinning. Owen tried to hit Isabelle in the jaw, but ducked quickly and brought herself back up and with her right arm, brought Owen to the ground. Owen quickly got up and grabbed Isabelle's arm and twisted it. Isabelle just jumped over Owen's arm untwisting herself. Owen was impressed but out of breath.

Liliana ran at Abby with a loud snarl. Abby just picked Liliana up and threw her to the ground, Liliana let out a loud yelp, as she hit the ground. Mason heard her whine, and ran over to Liliana growling at Abby to back up. Owen didn't like Abby being told what do do. He ran from Isabelle and to Abby's side, growling even louder. Mason and Owen were looking at each other with demonic expressions. Liliana got up and pushed Mason out of the way with her nose. Abby just whispered in Owen's ear letting him know everything was ok. Owen nodded, and walked away staring down Mason. Mason did the same to Owen.

"Ok, remember demons. We need to fight faster. Stonger. Harder. These are some mother fucking strong vampires were up against. Abby, you and I are pretty damn experienced. We have to keep and eye out on Owen. He's new, he doesn't know as much. Got it?" Isabelle said. Abby nodded.

"Ok. Abby take care of Owen, i'll get Mason." Isabelle said whilst Mason walked towards her.

Mason ran at her with much force. Isabelle simply wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. Mason led out a huge yelp, as he fell to the ground. Liliana rushed to his side, trying to help him up. Mason got up and shakes.

"Never let a vampires arms get wrapped around you. There strength will shatter you're bones." Isabelle said.

Owen ran at Abby. Abby jumped up and Owen ran right past her. He turned his head and Abby was standing there smirking. Owen ran towards Abby again she jumped up. Abby was now playing a game. The next time Owen ran he jumped right before Abby jumped, and Abby just stood there watching Owen jump randomly. Owen saw Abby just standing on the ground and looking up at him. Owen rolled his eyes and back up. He flew towards Abby and picked her up. Abby positioned her body so her hands would touch the ground, and rolled off of Owen. Owen realized Abby wasn't in his arms anymore and quickly turned around to see her standing there smiling. Owen looked up and sighed and ran for Abby again. She just jumped over him with ease. Owen finally threw his arms up and gave up. Abby was pleased with her work.

xxx

After all the fighting that took place for 3 hours the vampires and the wolves decided to wait in the field where the fight will take place tomorrow. They made a fire in the snow. Liliana and Mason shape shifted in their human forms and sat on a log and looked at the fire. Abby had her head on Owen's shoulder. Isabelle just sat in between the two. The snow stopped falling, and the fire was burning.

"I'm going to circle the perimeter again. Mason, Isabelle, Liliana. Watch Abby please." Owen said as he got up from the log before Abby grabbed his arm and told him to stay.

"Why do you need to circle the perimeter when we have 3 vampires and 2 werewolves?" Isabelle asked.

"Making sure no threats are around. I promised Abby no one was going to hurt her." Owen said.

"I'll come with you." Mason said as he got up. Owen nodded as they ran off into the dark forest.

Abby, Liliana, and Isabelle just looked at the fire. Abby gazed at the two girls that are willing to risk their life for her and Owen.

"Thank you." Abby said, Isabelle and Liliana looked up from the fire and at her.

"For everything." Abby said softly.

"You deserve this Abby." Isabelle spoke up. Abby looked confused at her sentence.

"I can see that you've been through a lot in you're time. I know about you're previous caretakers, you leaving Las Alamos, Thomas. I know everything. I know because i've been through it." Isabelle said looking back into the fire.

"When I was 12, I had the most amazing life. I had my mother, father, and 3 sisters. We lived in Kansas. One night I was walking to the corner store, and someone jumped me in an ally way. It was a vampire. He bite me and changed my life forever. After that I couldn't control my thirst and ran away from home. I kept running, running, and running. I ended up by Manhattan. I didn't know where I was, my family had the police on my ass looking for me, and I was alone. But one night a man about 60 years old saw me lying on the street. He asked me who I was. I made up a fake name like Casey or something. He took me to his house, and I slept there for the night. After that, I told him what I was, my real name, how I got here etc. He needed to take it all in, but after that it was all peaches and cream. He got me blood when I needed it, shelter, and he made me a fake I.D to hide from the police. I changed my hair and everything. It faded out back into my original red, but it was black for awhile. After 4 years. My caretaker Morgan, had a heart attack. He was rushed to the hospital and died a night later. I never got to say good bye to him or anything. After that, I got a bus ticket and flew the rest of the way and ended up at Yellowstone." Isabelle said, still looking at the fire.

"Abby, I envy you." Isabelle said.

"What? Why?" Abby said like she was a crazy psychopath.

"You have a mate now! I don't! I have to spend the rest of my non aging life, lonely!" Isabelle said.

"I'm sorry.." Abby said almost in tears for what she heard.

"I have 5 kids back at my cabin." Liliana said.

"And the worst part is..they get to grow older than me, and life a happy life and one day, die." She continued.

"How is that possible?" Isabelle asked.

"My parents bit me. When you're bit by a werewolf, you automatically stop aging. They were born werewolves. Wait, that sounded weird. There still shape shifters, but they can age. My oldest one Lionel is already older than Mason and I. He's 17." Liliana said.

"That must be awful." Abby said, Isabelle nodded in agreement.

"Abby you deserve this...to be happy." Isabelle said, turning to Abby.

"Thank you. And one day...you _will _find you're mate. I...I _promise." _Abby said. Not once saying 'promise', but this time..it was right.

Isabelle had a small smile in the corner of her mouth, and nodded her head.


	13. The Fight

_11:__30 am..._

Abby and Owen stood still holding hands waiting for Isabelle, Liliana, and Mason to arrive to the field that they would be fighting in. The 3 left to go hunt, and left Abby and Owen by themselves. It was cloudy and cold. No sign of the sun peeking through anytime soon. The couple waited for 5 minutes.

"We should go find them." Owen suggested.

"You go. Razirel won't be here for 20 minutes." Abby said.

"Ok." Owen said as he ran off into the snowy forest leaving Abby alone waiting.

_10 minutes later..._

Abby stood waiting for 10 minutes and still no sign of Owen. She decided to go find him, but then she got a scent. 3 scents actually.

They were here.

Abby backed up and waited. She didn't want to run, she would be chased by them and killed. So she waited in the field for them to come.

3 vampires walked to the field. Razirel in the front wearing a black suite with a crimson red shirt under it, and a black top hat. Behind him was Ramu, wearing a hooded black cape. And beside him was Marzo, wearing a red suite with a black under shirt. Abby just stood there.

"Ahhh..young Abby. How is everything?" Razirel asked stepping from the three and in front of Abby.

"Fine. Good. Great actually." Abby said with a straight face.

"Good, good, good." Razirel said walking in circles around Abby, playing with her hair.

"It's such a shame you're parents left you at only 10 years of age." Razirel said, brushing Abby's hair with his long and thin fingers.

"Such a shame." Abby said sarcastically.

"You have such a fiery attitude." Razirel said before he chuckled "I love that."

"Well you know me." Abby said, the rest laughed.

"Why did you run off from me when I turned you?" He asked.

"Just a little assent." She replied. Ramu laughed.

"Mmm.." Razirel's hands when down ward from Abby's hair.

"Where's you're little mate?" He asked whilst almost grabbing Abby's butt.

"RIGHT HERE!" Owen said whilst jumping towards Abby, still alone. No sign on Liliana, Isabelle, or Mason anywhere.

"Ahh, you're Abigail's mate?" Razirel said, turning his attention to Owen.

Owen growled in response. The 3 vampires laughed so hard, Owen thought they pissed their pants.

"You have such a cute growl. No wonder Abigail finds you adorable." Razirel said scratching Owen's chin as if he was a small child.

Abby growled telling Razirel not to touch her mate. Razirel simply laughed, and walked back over to Abby and bent down to they could be eye to eye.

"You won't be growling after i'm done with you." Razirel said about to place a kiss on Abby's lips, when Owen jumped in and grabbed Razirel and threw him to the ground. Razirel laughed but his breathing got heavy and demonic.

"Marzo get Owen. I'll take my sweet, sexy niece." Razirel said, motioning Ramu to Owen.

"NO!" Owen screamed as he jumped for Razirel again, but this time Marzo jumped in front of Razirel and hit Owen's neck with the side of his right arm. Owen fell to the ground screaming.

"OWEN!" Abby screamed as she ran for Owen. Razirel stepped in the way and grabbed Abby.

"MOVE!" Abby screamed, Owen still on the ground groaning in pain holding his neck. The vampires laughed. Suddenly they hear growling from the bushes. The vampires looked at the bushes when Liliana and Mason came out growling and showing their teeth.

"I don't believe it..." Razirel said in shock.

Mason ran for Razirel snarling so loud the whole forest could hear. Marzo quickly kicked Mason in the side of his stomach before he reached Razirel. Mason fell to the ground and yelped. Liliana ran to his side. Marzo smirked. Liliana growled loudly and ran at Marzo. Marzo wrapped his arms around Liliana and started to squeeze. Liliana yelped in pain.

Isabelle ran from the bushes and jumped on Marzo before he fully shattered Liliana's bones. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed as hard as she could until his neck cracked. He screamed and Ramu ran for Isabelle. He grabbed her back and threw her to the ground. Owen got up and ran for Ramu. He jumped on his back, and tried to crack his neck. Abby ran to help Owen but was blocked by Razirel. Razirel grabbed her neck and lifted her up, choking her. Mason got up and ran for Razirel and bit his neck and brought him to the ground. Ramu dropped to the ground and rolled over on top of Owen. Crushing him into the ground. Abby ran for Ramu and stepped on his neck, choking him. Liliana ran to help Mason with Razirel. She jumped on his his back and brought him down. Razirel hit Mason on the face and got up hitting Liliana in the head, bringing her to the ground. Abby was almost breaking Ramu's neck, but then Marzo ran for Owen and Abby. He was about to grab Abby but then Owen jumped in front and Marzo brought Owen to the ground, smashing his head against the cold snow. Abby had to help Owen but couldn't. She had her hands on Ramu's neck almost breaking it.

"OWWW!" Owen screamed in pain, with his head being smashed off the ground.

Mason ran from Razirel and jumped on Marzo, ripping his head off and throwing it in the snow. Marzo was now dead.

Razirel gave Liliana a huge hit, knocking her out on the ground cold. Mason snarled and ran to Liliana and stood by her. Abby ran from Ramu and to Razirel. He grabbed her neck. You can see Abby's eyes almost blood shot from being choked so hard. Owen saw Abby being hurt and tried to run to Razirel. He jumped on Razirel's neck choking him. Abby jumped down and punched Razirel in the gut, knocking him down into the snow, and cracking his neck. He screamed in pain as his head started to come off. Ramu started to run for Abby, but then Isabelle stopped him and kicked him in the snow. Ramu got up, and grabbed Isabelle by the hair, and about to throw her in the ground when..

"ARRRHHH!" A new werewolf jumped out from the bushes and attacked Ramu, ripping his head off and throwing his headless body in the snow. Isabelle rubbed her head and looked into the werewolves eyes. He was a dark gray, and white. He was bigger than Mason, taller, and bulkier. His eyes were silver. He winked at Isabelle and ran for Mason and Liliana.

Abby screamed, trying to pull Razirel's head off. Abby looked into Razierl's cold dead eyes. One more kick and from Owen and Razirel's head was off in the snow looking up at Abby. All the vampire's were dead.

Abby started to cry. Owen put her in his chest as she whined after killing the vampire who turned her. Owen kissed the top of her head, and calmed her.

Mason was standing beside Liliana trying to bring her back up. She wouldn't move. Mason whined as he lifted her head up. She opened her eyes, and saw Mason. She stood up and shook. Mason nudged her with happiness, as the new werewolf trotted over. Mason was surprised and howled.

That was Lionel. Liliana and Mason's 17 year old son.

Isabelle walked over and looked at Lionel's big silver eyes.

"Thank you, for saving me." Isabelle said.

Lionel shape shifted in his human form. He was tall and broad. He had tan skin, and chestnut brown hair that flowed to the side of his left eye.

"No problem. I'm Lionel." He extended his hand to meet Isabelle's.

"I'm Isabelle." She smiled as she shook his hand. Lionel smiled.

"So you're a blood sucking vampire?" Lionel asked laughing.

"Yeah, I guess so. And you're a giant Husky?" Isabelle joked back.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lionel chuckled.

Owen had his arms wrapped around Abby's neck. The two looked over at Lionel and Isabelle talking and smiling, and Liliana and Mason hugging each other.

"They have such a beautiful family don't they?" Abby asked sweetly.

"Yeah, they do."

Mason and Owen glanced at each other. Owen nodded as a thank you, Mason nodded back.

Right then, and there. It was over. Razirel was was gone forever. Abby now had a new future ahead of her, with Owen by her side, it was even better.


	14. Forever

After the brutal fight, Abby and Owen walked hand in hand to the motel. Abby was happy that her nightmare was finally over, and she can spend the rest of her non aging life with Owen. Owen stopped Abby midway from the motel.

"I have a surprise for you." Owen said.

"What is it?" Abby asked smiling.

"Close you're eyes." He said back. Abby obliged.

Owen, in a fast motion picked up Abby and ran with his fast speed.

xxx

Owen came to a stop, whilst Abby's eyes were still closed. Suddenly Abby heard growling.

"Owen, what's that growling..." Abby asked, about to open her eyes. She didn't like hearing growling around her mate.

"What growling? No growling here..no,no,no." Owen said nervously.

"Owe-" Abby started to argue, but Owen told her to open her eyes.

Abby opened her eyes and stood there in utterly shock.

Liliana, Mason, Lionel, and Isabelle were guarding a cabin house! It was large, very large. It was also _very _urban. It had a front porch, a porch swing, the cabin was made out of wood, it had about 6 steps leading up to the porch, so the cabin was about 3 feet off the ground. Trees were surrounding it, and a river stream in the back. It had one large tree hanging over a corner on the porch so if Abby and Owen wanted to come out during the day, without being burned. It had a hammock in the corner if Abby and Owen ever wanted to lay down. It was beautiful. Oh so beautiful.

Abby stood in shock.

"Owen, did you do this?" She asked, still looking at the cabin in amazement.

"Yes, but I had some help." Owen pointed to the 3 werewolves, and a red headed vampire. They were all glad to help Abby and Owen find somewhere to live. If they were by their friends, it made it even better.

"Abby we don't have to move anymore! No more city, to city, country to country. Just our cabin!" Owen said excitedly. Abby couldn't even blurt out something.

Mason let out a small innocent growl, letting everyone know to leave Abby and Owen alone. They all ran off into the forest.

"Let's go inside." Owen said, grabbing Abby's hand and leading her up the steps.

They walked in the cabin, and the first thing they saw was a urban stone fireplace, with fire already started. A crimson red rug underneath a cream colored couch, a chandelier with different designs of wood, a counter with a record player with various albums including "Freur", and "Greg Kihn Band". A hallway with about 3 different rooms.

Owen lead Abby to their bedroom, which had a 15x20 window view of Yellowstone, but their was a black curtain covering it for the days. Beside the window was their queen size bed, with 4 pillows, a black comforter, and white sheets. Beside the bed was a small black bed side table with a picture of Abby and Owen. Owen took it back in Las Alamos.

Abby stood there shocked.

"Whadya think?" Owen asked hopefully.

Abby's response was to jump up and kiss Owen full on the lips. Owen was happy, and kissed back.

"This is our house _forever?_" Abby asked gently. Owen nodded.

"Were going to live in Yellowstone for a long time, and we have our friends right across from us." Owen said.

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked smiling.

Owen pointed out the large window, and 2 yards away a cabin was there. Outside the cabin Mason and Liliana's 4 other kids were playing with their parents whilst Isabelle and Lionel were talking. Mason and Liliana's kids were beautiful. One little girl had brown hair, hazel eyes, and freckles, another boy had blonde hair, and blue eyes, another one had black hair, green eyes. He looked like his father. The last one had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked like her mother. They were all talking when the little girl pointed to Abby and Owen. Liliana and Mason looked up and smiled. It looks like they mumbled the words "Yeah, those are our vampire friends."

"Owen..." Abby said smiling.

"Yeah?" Owen looked back at Abby.

"I love you...so much." Abby said, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too...Abbsters." Owen joked.

Abby rolled her eyes as she continued to look at her home, that would be around and Abby would never use the term 'forever', but this time.. it really was_ forever_.


	15. I'm Sorry

**Heeelllooo my lovelies! I decided to continue my story! Thank you!**

Abby and Owen awoke on their new queen size bed. It was around 7:00 pm. The moon was up, and the stars were out. It was a beautiful snowy winter night, December 2nd 1987. The moon reflected over on Owen's face, as Abby looked at him with such power. Owen was still asleep, he would be up in a few minutes though.

Abby gently got out of the bed, and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stripped down into her nude, young..well old, body. She jumped in the shower, and sighed. She combed back her hair with her hands, and loved the feeling of warm water. Even though she couldn't get effected by too hot or too cold water, she loved the feeling of something other than coldness touch her skin.

She closed her eyes, and smiled. She grabbed the soap and rubbed it all over her body. She loved smelling good for Owen. That night back in Las Alamos, where Owen told Abby she smelt funny, she can never forget. She felt so embarrassed and self cautious. And even though she _never _felt like that, she was still embarrassed.

She stopped the running water, grabbed the towel hanging and jumped out of the shower. She wrapped it around her small body and walked out. She walked back to the room where Owen was asleep. She opened the black dresser and took out underwear, a shirt, and skirt. She got dressed and combed her hair. She looked at Owen and smiled. She gently crawled on the bed and sat beside Owen, with her legs tucked under her knees. She gently whispered in Owen's ear.

"Owweeeennnnn..." She said so very sweetly. But Owen couldn't hear. When a vampire is dreaming, it's very hard to wake them up.

_"Owen! Owen baby! Come home! We miss you!" Owen's mom was calling through Owen's window. "Owen, don't. You love me. Stay with me." Abby said standing behind Owen, whilst Owen was watching his mother scream his name from his room window back in Las Alamos. "Owen don't listen to her! Come home!" His mother argued."Owen stay." Abby argued back. "Come back." "Stay." "Come back." "Stay." "Come back." "STAY!" "COME BACK!"_

"Nooo!" Owen screamed as he shot up from his slumber.

"Owen?" Abby asked sweetly. And concerned.

Owen still stood there shocked. Abby took Owen in her arms, and hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked. Her chin on Owen's shoulder.

"I need to call my mother." Owen said. Abby didn't want to be the girl who would be mean and say "no", but she had to.

"Owen, you can't it's too risky." Abby said. Owen pushed Abby off of him.

"_What?"_ Owen asked, expecting Abby to change her answer.

"Owen you can't-" Abby was interrupted by Owen.

"WHATTHEHELLDOYOUMEANICAN'T?!" Owen said, clearly mad.

"Owen, please calm down and listen to me." Abby said, trying to hold back tears. She knew she shouldn't say that Owen can't call his mother, but she had no choice.

Owen got up from the bed, and looked at Abby with a pissed off, and surprised expression. Abby just sat there with her eyebrows raised in sadness.

"Are you kidding me Abby? I haven't talked to my mother in who knows how long! She could be dead!" Owen said, storming out from the room.

"OWEN! STOP PLEASE!" Abby said, going after Owen, but he was already out of the door.

Owen ran as fast as he could. His teeth snarling, and eyes turning a yellowish silver color. He ran into the woods, and was approaching Liliana and Mason's cabin. Everyone was sitting outside, eating chicken wings, and having a bonfire. They were looking at the stars and moon when they came across Owen's scent. Mason quickly stood up. The others listened if they needed to shape shift.

Owen ran past the cabin not even looking at the wolf pack. Mason quickly shape shifted and ran after Owen. The rest stood behind.

Owen kept running. Mason was behind him snarling to let him know to stop. Owen ignored it, and kept on running before Isabelle jumped in front of Owen's path. Owen didn't know where she was coming from, but she's standing right in front of him. Owen tried to go around Isabelle put Mason growled deeply. So, Owen stood still. Isabelle nodded at Mason, letting him know she got things under control. Mason nodded back and ran off back to his cabin.

"Isabelle, move." Owen said warning.

"Sit." Isabelle said, pointing to a rock. Owen obliged.

"What's going on?" Isabelle asked, as she sat beside Owen on that rock.

"I had a dream that my mom and Abby were fighting over who I stay with. I woke up, and wanted to call my mom to let her know I was ok, but Abby was being a total bitch about it, and wouldn't let me." Owen said. Isabelle nodded, asking him to continue.

"So we had a fight about me calling my mom, before I ran off." Owen said.

"So, let me get this straight. You're mad at Abby because she was doing the right thing about you not calling your mom?" Isabelle asked.

"I want to talk to her! What if she's dead?!" Owen asked.

"That's the choice you made when you left Las Alamos with Abby. If she's dead, she's dead." Isabelle stated.

"But-" Owen was interrupted.

"NO 'BUT'S'. Look, Abby was trying to protect you. If you call your mom, she can call the police and easily have them track you down here, and charge you with murder and you and your little girlfriend will be put in jail." Isabelle said.

"Vampires can't be put in jail." Owen said.

"They can shoot you dumb ass. And no matter where you run off to, they will find you." Isabelle said.

"Alls fair love in war." Owen said.

"Not if you hurt the one that you love. Owen listen, the only thing Abby was doing was protecting you. She loves you. She told me. Now do you _really _think you should get mad at her over this?" Isabelle coaxed. Owen sighed, and put his head down ashamed.

"Owen..." Abby said sweetly, coming out of the bushes.

Owen got up and ran for her.

"I'm so sorry." Owen said.

"It's ok." Abby said, as Owen brought Abby in his arms. Isabelle rolled her eyes, and got up.

She walked passed Abby as Abby mouthed the words "Thank you." over Owen's shoulder. Isabelle nodded her head, and ran off into the dark forest.


	16. She Died

Abby and Owen walked hand in hand back to their house. They quickly passed Mason and Liliana's house. Mason and Owen looked at each other. Mason nodded, and Owen nodded back. Abby simply smiled at the werewolf pack. They walked away and ran back to their house.

They opened the wood door and walked into their urban cabin.

"I'll start a fire." Owen said. Abby nodded.

Abby walked to their bedroom and got dressed into more comfortable clothes. Owen simply was starting a fire in their stone fireplace. Abby walked out and sat on the sofa watching Owen light a fire, whilst she was watching the trees flow from side to side. You could hear the wind screaming. The 1000x2000 window view of the forest made everything look so beautiful. Even though Abby and Owen couldn't be in the sunlight, they still had windows. And a black curtain for the day. Unless it was a cloudy day. They couldn't be in _sunlight _not _cloudlight. _

Owen finished starting the fire and sat down beside Abby. He put his arm around Abby's shoulder. Abby placed her head on it.

"How did you do this? I mean besides building it with the wolf pack." Abby asked.

"Turns out, I had _a lot _of money saved up." Owen answered, sounding surprised himself.

"Do you still want to call your mother?" Abby asked. Owen looked at Abby.

"Not if it's not ok with you." Owen said, looking at Abby concerned.

"Well, I got to thinking. She's your mother. You love her, and want to see if she's ok. We can do that. But we have to call from a phone that can't be tracked to. A payphone maybe?" Abby said.

"Sure. Do you wanna come?" Owen asked. Abby gave him a smirk as if he already knew the answer.

The two got up and walked to the nearest payphone, by the old motel. Owen grabbed a quarter and placed it in the slot where the money goes. He heard the dialing, and waited for his mom to pick up. Abby just stood there smiling. Suddenly a man picked up.

"Hello?" The man asked. Owen looked confused.

"Hi, is Christina here?" Owen asked. Abby started to get worried.

"Oh, the lady that lived here with her young son, has committed suicide about a week ago. I don't know all the details, but apparently her son left her, and she couldn't handle the sadness of being alone. That's what I heard. But they sold the apartment, and my wife and I have bought it. "

Owen couldn't believe him. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

"What?" Owen choked out. Holding back tears. Abby didn't hear the man directly, but she knew something wasn't right.

"Yeah, the news showed on t.v." The man said. Owen dropped the phone.

"Owen what's wrong?" Abby asked. Owen didn't answer. He started hyperventilating.

"Owen? What's wrong?" Abby asked again.

"She-she-k-killed herself." Owen said, as he broke down and started to cry.

Abby rushed over to him and hugged him. Owen let out an humanly wail of despair. Abby was gently crying. She didn't want to upset Owen even more than he already was. She hated seeing Owen cry. It was like someone seeing a person kicking a puppy. It was pretty hard to watch.

"It'll be alright..." Abby said gently.

"What am I going to do?" Owen cried out.

"You don't have to do anything." Abby said sweetly.

"Can we visit her?" Owen asked.

"Of course." Abby said. Not wanting to argue with him right now.

Owen slowly put himself back together, and looked at Abby.

"When do we leave?" Owen asked, tears in his eyes.

"Whenever you want." Abby said.

"Tomorrow morning? It's supposed to be cloudy, and a little sun." Owen said. Abby nodded.

They walked back to their house, not saying anything. Owen opened the cabin door and walked in. Abby gently followed Owen.

Owen just slumped on the sofa, without a care in the world. He looked over at the fire. Abby sat down beside him.

"Owen it wasn't your fault." Abby said, looking at Owen as he continued to watch the fire.

"But what if it was?" Owen said, as he looked over at Abby with tears in his eyes. Abby looked at him to let him continue.

"Do you know why my mom did this?" Owen choked out barley even a whisper. Abby looked destroyed.

"The man said, that he knew that she killed herself because her son left. And she couldn't handle the loneliness."

"O-Owen..." Abby said, as she put her hand on Owen's cheek.

"Why would she do that?" He asked.

"I don't know. I really don't" Abby said, as she brought Owen in her arms again.

Owen continued weeping.

xx

Outside of Owen and Abby's window stood Isabelle. She was staring at Owen, with sadness in her eyes. Owen didn't see her, as he was crying on Abby's shoulder. She looked at Owen one last time as she ran to the wolf clan again. Outside their cabin, they seen Isabelle running towards them. All the wolves stood up and stared at her.

"Isabelle, what's wrong?" Mason asked.

"We need to find something." Isabelle asked.


	17. Hi Mom

**Hey! There's still a bit of chapters left. It would be awesome for some more reviews! Also, the song for _this _chapter is "Autumn Tree" by Milo Greene.**

Owen and Abby walked out of the cabin around 9:00 am. It was cloudy, and dark. They walked hand in hand as usual. Owen didn't seem like his self today. He was hunched over, and had bloodshot eyes. Abby knew why he was acting like this. His mother committed suicide last week. Of course he would be sad. They were about to go back to Las Alamos to see her grave.

"Hey!" Isabelle screamed as she ran from the bushes. Abby and Owen stopped to look at her.

"Here." Isabelle said whilst handing a piece of paper to the couple.

"What is it?" Abby asked, looking at the white paper.

"Your moms cemetery. It's located in Las Alamos, well obviously. And, there's a little something in there from all of us." Isabelle said, as she handed them a while rose. She smiled and ran back into the forest.

Abby opened the paper to find 2 train tickets to Las Alamos.

She and Owen smiled. They walked to the train station as they boarded it. They no longer needed the trunk, because it was only gonna be about a 2 hour train ride.

They sat and waited as the train moved forward. Owen just placed his head on the glass and looked at the moving terrain. Abby just sat there watching Owen, and knowing how much pain he was in. They just sat there waiting to go back to Las Alamos.

xxx (Song: Autumn Tree- Milo Greene)

They arrived finally. The moon was out, and the sun was gone. They walked out of the train and back into the horror town that Owen was bullied in, and Abby's father figure died.

Abby and Owen stood outside of the train station, as Abby pulled out the piece of paper that read the address of the cemetery.

"5 minutes from here." Abby said. Owen nodded.

They walked through the city, at around 10:00 pm trying to find the cemetery that Owen's mother is peacefully buried. Neither of the two said anything to each other or at all. Abby knew Owen wanted that silence.

They reached their destination. The grassy field filled with trees and tombstones. Owen and Abby walked around until they found her tombstone. There were no flowers around it. Owen placed the single white rose on the stone. He looked at the tomb very bluntly. Abby closed her eyes tightly, knowing Owen was hurting. A small tear shed from Abby's eye.

"Hi mom." Owen said flatly. Abby looked at Owen.

"I'm sorry I left, but for once in my life I had a friend. A friend that helped me get rid of my bullies at school. And-" Owen started crying. "And I couldn't let my friend go so quickly." He said, now hiccuping.

"Mom, meet Abby." Owen said, glancing over at Abby.

"Hello." Abby said sadly.

"She's my girlfriend. And...she's...were vampires." Owen said.

"Vampires are real." Owen said.

Owen paused by started talking again.

"I miss you." Owen cried out. Abby had to take every inch of will power not to jump Owen, and calm him.

Owen was now standing in silence. Closing his eyes, as tears came out of them. Abby just looked at Owen with tears in her eyes. Owen finally opened his eyes.

"Well...I guess I have to say goodbye now." Owen paused to take a huge inhale. "Goodbye mom. I..love you.." Owen cried out. Abby couldn't hold it anymore. She ran over to Owen and hugged him. Tears streaming down from both their faces.

Owen let go of Abby and took her hand. They walked back to the train station, and waited for the next train back to Las Alamos to board at 12:00 am. The couple sat down on the bench outside. Owen had his head hung low. Abby had her head on his shoulder, trying her best to comfort him. Suddenly, she heard Owen's stomach growl. She immediately took notice, but Owen just sat there.

"Owen, we have to go hunt." Abby said. Owen just sighed and shook his head, still looking at the stone pavement.

"Owen, you're hungry. We have to." Abby pleaded, but Owen wouldn't budge.

"C'mon Owen. I'm hungry too. The train won't be here, for about a half hour. That's plenty of time." Abby said. Owen just looked at Abby.

"You're hungry?" Owen asked. Abby nodded.

"Ok if you are." Owen said, whilst standing up. He took Abby's hand, as they walked to the city, and into a dark ally.

They saw a man about 40 years, walking his dog. They quickly launched, and attacked the man, bringing him to the ground. The dog barked loud, but Abby scared him off. Luckily, no one was around.

Abby drank her half, and waited for Owen to drink his. But Owen wouldn't move.

"Owen, feed." Abby said more sternly than attended to.

"No. I can't kill anyone anymore." Owen said.

"Owen. It will make you feel better." Abby said. Owen didn't move.

"For me?" Abby asked sweetly. Owen just looked at her sad expression, nodded, and drank from the man. Abby quickly snapped the man's neck, took Owen and walked off.

They walked back to the train station, as they boarded the train. They took their seats, and waited for the train to take off. Owen just looked at the window. Abby hated seeing Owen like this.

"Owen please..." Abby pleaded. Owen looked at Abby, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry." Owen said.

"No need to be sorry. I know you're hurting." Abby said. Owen closed his eyes tightly.

"If I haven't left her, she wouldn't have done this." Owen said.

"Owen no-" Abby started but Owen interrupted.

"Yes. It's true. You don't need to make me feel better, I did this. I left Las Alamos, and made her do this. It was me." Owen said.

"I'm so sorry." Abby said. Owen kissed Abby.

"Not your fault." Owen said. Abby nodded.

xxx

Owen and Abby walked to their cabin. It was around 3:00 am, and they were tired. Owen tired of crying, Abby tired of seeing her mate upset. They walked through the forest, and back to their urban cabin. Owen opened the door, and walked in. Abby followed behind. Owen quietly made a fire, and sat down on the sofa. Abby sat down beside him.

"Wanna talk about it?" Abby asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." Owen said. Abby nodded.

She yawned and stretched. Owen saw this, and sensed she was tired. He got up and picked Abby up off the sofa, and into the bedroom. Abby smiled.

Owen took off the covers, and placed Abby under them. He tucked her in, fluffed her pillows, kissed her forehead, shut the curtains, and started to walk out before Abby stopped him.

"Arn't you coming too?" Abby asked.

"No, i'm not that tired." Owen lied.

"Like I care." Abby said, patting the bed.

Owen smiled, and went under the covers beside Abby. The two looked in each other's eyes.

"I love you so much Abby." Owen said.

"I love you more, my love." Abby said back.


	18. First Time

Owen woke up to a growling he heard outside. It was around 5:00 am, no sun yet. He quietly got out of bed and walked out to the porch where a werewolf stood whimpering and growling. He must have been lost.

Owen smelt the wolf pack coming this way. Mason, Liliana, Lionel. They must have smelt him, and sensed a threat.

They ran over and growled at the young wolf. Not that much, they could sense he was scared. He was a dark brown color, with blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked, still standing at the porch with my arms crossed against my chest.

The wolf shape shifted into a young boy. About 14 years of age. He wasn't that strong, but he had muscle. He had blonde hair, fair skin. He was about 5'9.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Owen screamed, as he did so, Abby came rushing out beside Owen.

The wolves growled at the boy. Mason was snarling, protecting his pack.

Everyone was standing in front of Owen and Abby's front porch. 3 wolves snarling at a young boy. Suddenly Isabelle came rushing from the bushes rubbing her head.

"Damn guys. IT'S FUCKING 5 AM!" She screamed.

Isabelle noticed the young wolf and tilted her head to the right. They both looked at each other with such silence but power.

The pack had stopped growling, and noticed the two's impact on each other. Owen and Abby just smiled.

"H-hi." The wolf said.

"Hi. I'm Isabelle." Isabelle said.

"Chris." The wolf said.

The two continued to smile at each other. Abby nudged Owen inside. Liliana did the same to Mason as they ran off back into the forest.

"How old are you?" Chris asked.

"12. P.s i'm a vampire. Just putting that out there." Isabelle said smiling.

"14. And i'm a big ass wolf." He said. Isabelle chuckled.

Abby looked through the window from the living room, and smiled seeing her once hated nemesis, becoming friends with a werewolf she met literally 10 minutes ago.

Owen came up beside Abby and kissed her neck.

"Well hello to you too." Abby said smiling, as she continued to look at her friend flirt.

Abby started to like the sensation, and brought Owen's lips to her's.

She moaned slightly. But she remembered there was a wolf, and a vampire still outside of her window.

"Owen, not now. There right outside." Abby said.

"We have curtains." Owen said, whilst kissing her neck.

"Owen no." Abby argued.

Owen continued to kiss under her neck. Abby squirmed to that, she liked the feeling. Thomas tried to do that, but it never worked. It just seemed to tear their relationship even more.

"You sure?" Owen said.

"Hmm?" Abby said, closing her eyes to the sensation.

"I said are you sure you want me to stop?" Owen said, continuing to kiss her neck, and her soft spot right below her left ear. Her moans intensified.

"Ngghh..." She said.

"Abby?" Owen said.

"Mmm?" She responded. Her eyes still closed.

"Would you like me to stop?" Owen said going back to her neck.

"Noo-yes." Abby said. Owen stopped. Abby's eyes shot open. She didn't wan't him to stop.

"NO! Don't stop." Abby said.

"Abby you sure? I don't wanna hurt you."

"You wont." Abby said back. The two left the vampire and werewolf, and headed to the bedroom.

xxx *2 minutes later...*

"Where do I put it!"

"How should I know! You should know! Don't they teach you at school?"

"YES! But my overly religious mother doesn't let me learn it! She gives me a note to say I have to be excused from my class, whilst it takes place."

"Well, try to guess where to put it."

"Ok what about he-"

**"OW!" **

"Sorry!"

"Really?"

"Sorry!"

"It's fine."

"Want me to try again?"

"Sure."

"Ok. Here we go..."

**Hey! I've seen previous stories with Abby/Owen sex. I wanted to make it different.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! My next chapter needs at least 5 reviews, to be up. I have been really busy lately, and I just want to know that you guys want the next chapter up. If there isn't 5 reviews, the chapter WILL** **be up, but not for awhile. And if there is 5 more reviews, I will have it up in no time. I just need to know that you guys want the next chapter up soon. Xo:)****  
**

**P.S If i'm working on the chapter, I will take down this note.**


End file.
